Peter Friedkin
Peter Friedkin is the survivor of the North Bay Bridge in Final Destination 5. He is the best friend of Sam Lawton and the boyfriend of Candice Hooper. He is one of the coworkers qualified on the retreat, who was removed after Sam witness the premonition of the bridge that was going to collapse. He works as a medial manager at Presage Paper. Peter was the fifth survivor to die. Biography Peter resided in New York. He works at Presage Paper as a middle manager. He dates Candice Hooper and friends with Sam Lawton. He is choleric and barely sarcastic. He knows what his doing in life. He is qualified to join at the company retreat along with his coworkers. Final Destination 5 Peter appears to Sam and thanks him for making some good breakfast and tells him on his decision of being a chef or a salesman. As he and the other coworkers from Presage Paper are on the way to a retreat, Sam has a vision that the North Bay Bridge they're on will collapse and it came true. However, Peter was among those who survive. He goes to memorial service where he sees the mysterious William Bludworth, telling them they had cheated Death. Later Candice dies in a f reak accident, devastating Peter. The next day, He appeared at work still devastated on Candice's death. He decides to give his wine to the other coworkers for a drink. Peter appeared along with Sam, Molly Harper and Nathan Sears on Isaac's death and met Bludworth, who explains to them on taking someone's life. After Nathan accidentally kills his co-worker Roy, Peter arrive at the factory with Sam and Molly following before they witness their boss Dennis killed. It causes Peter to became jealous at Molly and feels that Candice deserved to live more than her. 'Death' Driven to insanity by Candice's death, Peter attempts to kill Molly because she was the only one to survive the bridge collapse and he thinks she did not deserve to live while Candice had to die. After killing Agent Jim Block, he gains his life. Molly witnessed Peter murdering the agent and continues to pursue her. When Peter attempts to kill her, Sam appears from behind and stabs him with a meat spit. Signs/Clues thumb|300px|right|Peter's Death *Sam placed the meat spit in a oven during his shift. *During Sam's shift, the line cook nearly impales Sam with the meat spit, and says that could've been ugly. *Candice, Peter's girlfriend, was impaled in the back by her spine during Sam's premontion. *Peter is impaled with multiple bars in the premonition, just as he is in real life. *The meat spit has multiple teeth. *Seconds before his death, Peter whispers to Molly "Tell Candice I love her". Ironically, he dies seconds later, meaning that he can tell her himself. Appearances *Final Destination 5 (portrayed by Miles Fisher) Trivia *Peter and Ian McKinley share some similarities: **Peter and Ian became paranoid because their own girlfriends died. **He tried to kill Molly, which is similar to Ian's idea, where he also tried to kill Wendy in Final Destination 3. **Their personalities are both sarcastic. *Peter's death is based from a real life death by Leslie Ince who was impaled by a 22-inch meat skewer in his own home. He was found half alive in a cupboard but died a month later in the hospital. The authorities were still trying to determine if it was murder or a self-inflicted accident. *His death is similar to Perry's: getting impaled in the back. *Peter is the first and only killer throughout the whole franchise. He purposely caused Agent Block's death. Nathan isn't considered a killer, as it was unintentional and is truly an accident. Sam isn't considered a killer, as it was self-defense. *Peter's death has always something to do with impalement. **In Sam's vision, he was meant to die by getting impaled in the face multiple times by several iron bars. **He narrowly avoided getting impaled by a meat spit during his shift at the restaurant. **He was killed by the same meat spit that was meant to kill him before. **He tried to kill Molly by stabbing her with a knife. *While Peter was having drinks with his fellow co-workers, the model plane and cars in Sam's cubicle hints the following disasters in the series that sets off the events of the first four films. Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Category:Antagonists Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Friedkin, Peter Category:Murderer Category:Murdered Category:Death's Servants Category:Presage Paper's Employees